


【玫瑰】帽子戏法/ Hat-Trick

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: English Premier League, FC Barcelona, La Liga, M/M, Manchester City
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 2018年8月19日下午，英超第二轮，曼城对哈镇，Kun上演帽子戏法。这篇故事便从这里开始。Kun completed his hat-trick against Huddersfield on 19th August 2018.Where the story begins.





	【玫瑰】帽子戏法/ Hat-Trick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sergio Kun Aguero for his magical talent and hard work](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sergio+Kun+Aguero+for+his+magical+talent+and+hard+work).



> 西甲第一轮巴萨对艾拉维斯 3：0，Leo梅开二度，巴萨6000+6001球，回应Kun刚刚完成不久的曼城200+201球
> 
> 几个小时后，英超第二轮曼城对哈镇6：1，Kun帽子戏法，再对Leo做出回应
> 
> 糖不需要言语，他们用球说话。
> 
> 随便脑补，如有巧合、是我荣幸。

Kun亲了亲娴熟地抱在怀里的Mateo Silva，“小天使Mateo要常来看比赛哦，谢谢你带来的好运气。”怀里的孩子无知地冲他极力笑着，发出一串意义不明的音节，小手拍在了他的脸上。David Silva去拉小手，食指便被攥住，整个软绵绵的身体都倾了过去。Kun从容地把Mateo转手放到David的手臂上，拍了拍好友的肩膀示意他先走一步。

“真的不和我们一起吃饭吗？”David的女友再次发出邀请，“今天一定要吃大餐庆祝一下呀。”她身体恢复得很好，看起来很有精神，自然而亲昵地靠在David身边。

Kun笑着婉拒了盛情邀请，“我想回家休息一下。放心啦，不会亏待自己的。”扬了扬手告别这一家人，走向自己的车子打算回去。

换下的球衣和留作纪念的足球放在副驾驶位，他看着它们又笑了，快乐是止不住的。拍了张照片，直接发给联系人里唯一置顶的那位，系好安全带。想了想又摸出手机，补了一句蹩脚的英语：“One more than you.”一想到那人皱着眉看到英语的样子就想笑，他会去找人问什么意思，然后更生自己的气。毕竟昨夜他只是梅开二度。

只是？噢自己真是太得意了，对不起，Leo。只是赢过你一下让人很开心。你如果因此而有点气愤我会更开心。

车子缓慢地发动了，这几年开车他总是非常谨慎，好在没有什么PTSD之类的后遗症，他依然开得不错。手机的信息提示音音量已经被调的很高，但在红绿灯时他还是掏出来看了一眼。这么久都没反应吗？信息明明显示已读。他在做什么？已经快到6点，就算是训练也该结束了吧。更衣室里不方便？那他没有看自己的比赛？

被悬起的心情直到车子入库也没能放下，他再次摸出手机，来自亲朋的祝福倒是有一些，却依然没有某位关键先生的消息。他打开twitter，编辑一条关于今天比赛的消息，私心把抱着Mateo的David放在第一张，他为好友归来而高兴，也为好友能与自己一样享受为人父的喜悦而荣幸，软绵绵的Mateo让他想起了小本子。然后是自己帽子戏法后的庆祝照片，和与队友拥抱的背影。发送完毕，6点11分。

回到家里，灯亮前的片刻黑暗有点侵入他的心情。把球衣和球随手放在鞋柜上，把酸痛的脚从鞋子里拯救出来，赤足走进衣帽间，抓起一摊家居服穿上，该换洗的衣服往地上一丢。“明天再收拾，”他想，“今天我要休息一下。”像每场比赛结束后的那样。

进入厨房，倒掉早上剩下的一点食物，重新做一顿犒劳自己。他喜欢为家人或者朋友做饭的感觉，自己吃时则简陋许多。但今天不同，生活需要点仪式感，不是每场比赛都会给你帽子戏法的机会的。所以必须有所不同。他甚至在更衣室里时打电话订了一块蛋糕，估计一会儿就会送到。

应该有人与他共度晚餐。如果Leo再不回消息他就要打电话过去了，有点愤愤不平地想着。我昨晚都有熬夜看你的比赛！你呢？

门铃响了，Kun把最后一盘菜端到桌子上放好，懒懒地走过去开门，接过眼前的蛋糕盒子，抬头笑着道谢：“Thank——？？？”

闲下来的手把压低的鸭舌帽转了个圈，露出光洁的额头和完整的面容。带着几分调笑的，挑衅的神情，“比我多进一个，嗯？”趁着Kun没有反应过来便闪身挤进屋子关好门，双手捏上对方的腰侧软肉，“怎么不说比我多长几斤肉？”

Kun痒得直躲，又要双手拿好蛋糕保持平衡，前有Leo后有房门，端的是一个进退不得。“Leo！”他又想笑又想要警告。

Leo不闹了，让他把蛋糕放在旁边的柜子上，终于清走二人之间的障碍。他盯着他明亮的眼睛，眼神里写满炽热的迷恋，Kun有些脸红，还没来得及说点什么缓解这个气氛，爱人便靠了过来，奉上一份虔诚而爱慕的献吻。

“这份奖励，喜欢吗？”

 

浅尝辄止，分开时手臂已经搭在对方精瘦的背部。他们额头相抵，眼睛为对方而失去焦距。腰侧的手又动了动，从他宽松的衣摆里滑了进去，直接贴上小腹，描摹他的腹肌。室温骤然升高，他的呼吸变重，微微眯眼。

“……二……四……六，”那只手一点点抚摸着数过去，“六块腹肌，不到一个月，你这个笨蛋。”另一只手抽出来顺着肋骨抚上他的侧颈，声音里带了丝怜惜。

“胡说，明明一直都有。小笨蛋。”尾音加重，这三个字已经成为某个固定时刻的爱称，仿佛一段咒语随时带他们重返青涩而疯狂的岁月。他凶猛地吻了上去，力道大到像要把Leo撞进墙里，一手护住后脑一手挡在后肩，Leo只是更深地跌进一个怀抱。

巨浪汹涌而至，风雨飘摇，一波一波顶入的进攻掀得他腿软，无力招架，只有拼命抱紧眼前的浮木。

待至雨过天晴，海浪轻柔地冲刷爱抚疲惫的小舟，他才发现自己身体下滑、半架在那双有力的手臂上，双手环抱吊在他的脖颈。Kun将他向上颠了颠，完全抱离地面，借着墙的助力令他深陷囹圄，松开一只手滑进上衣下摆，随着亲吻的频率摩挲他的腰窝，报复他进门时的捉弄。

Leo仿佛打捞起被的一尾鱼，如何扭动也挣不脱结实的渔网。他的Kun算无遗策，笃定只有一招可以暂时停止这份甜蜜的苦楚，他轻轻咬了下他的舌，退开一点，“衣服脱掉。”发音时唇唇相触，每个音节都被完整地拆吃入腹。

Kun亲了亲他的额头，完成了他的心愿。

 

纠缠到衣帽间时两人已经赤诚相对，说不上哪个比哪个更迫切一些。Leo骑跨在Kun的腰上与他接吻，身下被一顶一顶急躁地戳弄。他抬起头，戏谑地吻他的鼻尖，和眼睛。等到光芒被眼帘遮住，路上润滑过的他扶着坚挺的灼热吞了进去。Kun叹出满足的颤音，双手胡乱又没有轻重地在他身上流连，眼睛被舌尖反复舔舐不让他睁开，直到他们完全贴合到一起。  
Leo小幅晃动着身体，逐渐适应体内的饱胀感，为了省力双手撑在Kun的两侧。Kun眼角泛红，极力忍耐着挑逗般的律动。他从见到Leo的那个瞬间就硬了，高热而轻柔的挤压仿如火上浇油，完全无法安慰燃烧的欲望。他半直起身，舔舐Leo的前胸，近一个月的日光浴将身体裹上一层加足了淡奶的咖啡色，浅棕色的豆豆被拱出来与他的唇舌相互问候。双手揉捏着他身后的两团软肉，这里保持了原有肤色的白皙，他想象着那道界限分明的印子，呼吸变得粗重。

这里只有我见过。

这个样子只有我见过。

手劲加大，配合裹在温柔乡里体积更加膨胀的柱体他挺身一顶。逼出Leo一声猝不及防的惊叫，瘫倒在他的拥抱里。他仰头吻吻爱人的嘴角，又恶趣味地用胡子扫过他挺立的乳尖，在颤抖中从侧面翻身而上，重新顶了进去。

Leo半趴在地上，身下被Kun塞了层随手抓过来的衣服垫着。“等等，你膝盖……”Kun跪在地上，Leo担心他做过手术的左膝被压到，把衣服推回去。“已经不痛了。”他安抚地吻他的头发，示意别担心。Leo还没准备好进一步抗争，就迎来一阵狂暴的顶撞，要被临界的快感逼疯，一句完整的话也说不出来。与下身截然相反，他的唇在轻柔地描绘Leo的脊骨和每一寸肌肤，一手揽着他的腰、一手抚弄着高耸的欲望，引导他攀向更进一步的高峰。

他的手无助地在地上摸索，妄图用冰凉的地面缓解躁动的高温，无法克制的呻吟声令他自己面红耳赤，不经意间他把一件衣服扫到自己的脸侧，一件汗涔涔的蓝月亮10号。没有多余的精力去思考，他本能地把数字上方的名字塞进口中咬住。鼻尖呼吸的都是他充满力量感的荷尔蒙，用舌头抵在印着字母的布料上将其濡湿，仿佛吻着他流正汗的那时那刻。脑内充满他的大力抽射，脚跟的奇妙舞蹈，门前的敏锐嗅觉，身后的重量，令他疼痛的冲撞温柔的舔吻和伴随的无尽快乐……

他被紧紧扣在一个怀抱里，紧到灵魂也颤抖。

 

吃上饭的时候夜色深沉，两人已经饥肠辘辘，Leo想搭手，被Kun赶回餐桌旁坐等投喂。Kun重新加热了一桌美食，摆出两个人的餐具。本想摆上蜡烛来一次烛光晚餐，开柜门时又有点不好意思，终究只是想了想。端上最后一道菜，他看见Leo懒懒地窝在椅子里，侧着身坐，身上只套了件自己的长T恤，线条流畅的小腿搭在扶手上。

Kun做饭前关掉了空调，怕Leo会因为刚刚在地上而着凉。饭厅里打下淡黄色的光，桌上的食物冒着腾腾的热气，Leo冲他笑了笑坐直了身体等他入座，这温馨的感觉有点让他着迷。忽如一阵暖风袭过，熏得他几分醉意，他乡似故乡，在椅子旁俯身，交换一个缠绵黏昵的亲吻。筚路蓝缕，他在这遥远的国度闯下一片天地，足以安身立命。但若想变成“故乡”，还缺一个让他甘愿三时三餐下厨陪伴的人，比如眼前这位。

他们吃饭时都很安静，细嚼慢咽没什么言语，偶尔交换一个缱绻的眼神。Leo吃得少一些，吃完走到Kun的旁边，从他的盘子里多叉走半块牛肉馅饼吃掉，眼睛亮晶晶地看着他笑。  
Kun挑了挑眉，“Leo，你没吃饱，那可不行。”他把最后半块馅饼放进嘴里，同时一把将Leo拉到自己的腿上，按住他的头，相濡以牛肉馅饼味的吻。

“饱了么？”Kun冲他wink了一下。

Leo没有回答，按了按正坐在上面的大腿，“你累不累？今天跑动这么积极。”

他摇摇头。“你有看我比赛？什么时候过来的？” 

“帽子戏法之后。飞机两个小时半，落地刚好6点半。”他声音淡淡的，掩去当时一心赶来见他的冲动狂躁和慌乱安排行程的经过。他会为此行冲动所导致的一切后果独立负责，并毫无悔意，不需要告诉爱人那些丢在巴塞罗那的琐务，他们只需要愉快享受当下。这是他的担当。

“所以没回我消息？”他情不自禁地笑成最开朗的样子，所有等待的不安和猜测的焦虑都不作了数。他咽下那句我很想你，头埋在爱人宽大的衣领里深深吸了口气。“太惊喜了。这是我能想到的最好的奖励。”

Leo感觉身下又有一团隆起，他换了个姿势蹭了蹭，叹了口气。“你真是……”

那人像只大狗狗在他胸前蹭了蹭，“这不是因为你在。没关系，等睡前再——”话音被手指的揉搓打断，Leo起身重新跪坐在他的腿间，示意他脱掉裤子，“帮你先出来。”

“得了吧我的小队长，你昨天也——”

“帽子戏法，说三次，就三次。”

 

他匆忙起身去接杯水给Leo漱口，一着急还绊在了桌腿上差点跌倒，Leo噗地笑了却被呛到，一阵剧烈的咳嗽。Kun手忙脚乱的收拾残局，整个耳朵都是红的，直到盘子都收进洗碗机里，一句话也说不出来。

Leo一直盯着他看，看得他更不好意思，那人还偏偏想要逗他，不断冲他挑眉毛，甚至哼起了Vamos Kun Aguero的副歌。等自己心情不能更好，这才想去哄哄脸皮薄的。“Kun，你不给我看看那颗可以永远躺在你家的幸运的球吗？”

Kun恍然大悟，跑去门口的柜子上把球拿过来、顺手也抓起了代表最佳选手的杯子，一路上的狼藉简直没眼看，他怀疑Leo还是故意的。但当Leo双手接过那颗球，捧到面前在他的签名上虔诚地印下一吻时他还是动容了。这不需要言语解释的珍视，和得到史上最佳球员的欣赏，两种情绪混杂着将他的内心填满。他觉得鼻子有点酸酸的。

“送给本子？”Leo问他。他还记得Kun说过要把下一次的帽子戏法送给Leo的教子，他越来越喜欢足球的儿子。

“嗯。你帮我拍个照片吧。”Kun挠了挠头摆好姿势，三言两语打下字发了twitter和ins。听到Leo手机上即时响起的消息提示，等他抬头时冲他温柔地笑了，露出两排整齐的牙齿：“我得到的一切都是他的。唯有我自己是送给你的。这份礼物你收下吗？”

Leo拥抱他，小声嘀咕道：“你都送过我一次了……还是有期限的吗？”

“……你不扔掉就当然不会有啦。”

 

夜幕已深，落地灯幽幽地亮着。战场终于回到了床上，Kun从Leo的脚尖膜拜过每一寸可以进球的奇迹，然后是他的小腿、文身、膝盖，最终俯在Leo的大腿内侧煽情地吮吻，在不会被人看见的位置留下独属于他的痕迹。一只手的两指探进他身后的软穴，深深浅浅地按摩着，不时故意戳一下敏感点，欲望如涨潮般积累，或是温水煮青蛙，难以逃脱又无法抗拒的温柔。

Leo瞳孔失焦地喘息，唤着爱人的名字，双手艰难地找到另一对，攀援而上，是索求十指交扣的姿态。Kun握紧他的手，用唇舌一路殷勤地爱抚他的敏感带，将他的意乱情迷尽收眼底，神色里满是迷恋与爱惜。Leo双腿挂在Kun的腰间，向他蹭了蹭让他进来，Kun总会满足他的所有要求，硬热的性器便顶了进去。

依始还极尽温柔，很快便生出黏昵的水声，逐渐响亮。Leo稍稍回了神，发出断续的呻吟， “你……瘦了。”这不是今天他第一次提起这个话题，偏偏是这个时候。Kun无所回应，他垂着眼，无意亲吻，只要凝视。想给这个人更多，他值得世上一切最好的东西。而自己还不够。

“瘦了不喜欢吗？”他加大了力度，自控在紧致的包裹里逐渐失效，他忍不住策马奔驰，今日专项锻炼的腰腹在过劳的运动量之后依然保持着持久的耐力，他想他还可以更快一点。便这样做了。Leo完全说不出话来，唯有破碎的尖叫，沉沦于滔天的快意。这样就好了，他不要他的怜惜。他也知道答案。

但他还要更好一点。为了他的爱人。

 

“晚安。”他吻过他的鼻尖，“明天吃过早饭再走吧。”

无需回答。

他靠进他的怀里。

 

——完——


End file.
